The Best Birthday
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: It started out with the best birthday present and ended with the perfect night. Neville couldn't have asked for more at that moment. Slash NL/BZ


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Blaise. Are you a good summer?" Neville greeted the other teen as he stepped into the greenhouse. He needed to sell his Valerian hybrid, but wanted to get an appraisal before doing so.

"Neville!" Blaise gave the boy a surprised look. "What...What are you doing here?" He silently cursed himself for getting nervous. He and Neville had become friends, privately, in their fourth year. It was all thanks to Moody's Unforgivable lessons.

"Business. What about you?" Neville smirked. It was amusing to see Blaise looking flustered.

"Just shopping." Blaise tried to sound natural but failed epically when his voice became high pitched. "Nev, are you busy later?"

"Nope. I'm going to sell this plant then I'm free for the rest of the day. Why?"

"Would you have dinner with me?" Blaise spoke quickly. Damn it! Get a hold of yourself. He berated himself.

Neville smiled widely. "I would love to."

Blaise let out a sigh of relief. "Great. I'll floo to your manor at seven."

"I'll be waiting."

Blaise grabbed his purchase the proceed to leave, but at the last minute he kissed Neville on the cheek before rushing out.

Neville felt his face heat up. He had recently realized that he was in love with Blaise. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Blaise felt more than friendship towards him. Suddenly he was looking forward to his dinner with the other teen.

By the time seven came around Neville was feeling conflicted. He was excited about Blaise coming, but was upset that his family forgot his birthday. All day he had received gifts from his friends but not his relatives. His grandmother left early in the morning to spend the week in Paris with his Uncle Algie. Neville hated how his relatives treated him which is why he has finally started his revenge plan. He was going to take up the Longbottom Lordship the next day with Harry, who was taking control of the Potter and Black Lordship. Once done Neville charging his relatives with abuse, Uncle Algie is going to be spending time in Azkaban for dropping Neville out a window.

"Happy Birthday, Nev!" Blaise exclaimed stepping out of the fireplace.

"Thank you." Neville smiled shyly.

"This is for you." Blaise explained as he handed over a blue bag.

Neville took the bag. His eyes widened when he pulled out a very expensive and rare plant. No one in his family has ever given him something so valuable. It was sad that Harry, Luna, Hannah, Susan, and Blaise were the only ones who really knew him.

"Where? Why?" Neville asked breathlessly. He looked at the other teen in shock.

Blaise smiled warmly. "I picked it up today. That's why I was at the greenhouse. As for why it's your birthday and I love you. You deserve something as beautiful as you are, and if Indian mallow doesn't work then I also ordered some Fairy Bells."

Neville blushed. "I love it. Thank you." Feeling a bit brave Neville leaned forward and kissed Blaise softly on the lips. "I love you too."

Blaise cleared his throat before speaking. He didn't want to do something to scare Neville. Like throwing him over his shoulder and taking him to the closest bed.

"Well we have enough time for you to replant this if it's required."

Neville was pleased to see Blaise lose some of his confidence. "It does need replanting and I have just the place for it."

The two walked outside to the greenhouse. Along the way Blaise took a hold of Neville's hand. The greenhouse, thanks to the goblins, was Unplottable, warded, and under a Fidelus charm. Neville didn't trust his relatives to not do anything while he was at school. Blaise stood quietly next to his boyfriend and watched the other teen work. It was a sight to see, Neville looked beautiful and peaceful. He worked carefully gently as he transferred the plant from one pot to another. Blaise was surprised when Neville put it in between the Lunar flowers and Neville's prized Valerian hybrids.

"The perfect spot." Neville smiled at Blaise.

"Thank you." Blaise whispered as he wrapped his arms around Neville.

"No need to thank me. What you have given me is special and far more valuable than the two it sits between."

Blaise cupped Neville's face with one hand before leaning forward and kissing him. This kiss was different, it started out slow giving Neville time to pull away. When he felt Neville responding Blaise sucked and licked Neville's bottom lip. Neville opened for Blaise's tongue, his own curling around it in a sensual dance. While their mouths were busy their hands were slowly caressing and mapping out each other's body. It wasn't enough to be arousing.

Neville reluctantly pulled away when his lungs demanded air. He felt safe and content in Blaise's arms. Their foreheads rested against one another as they fought to control their breathing.

"If I had known it would be this good I would have kissed you years ago." Blaise gave Neville a pouting look.

Neville laughed. "Two fourteen year olds fumbling around wouldn't have made it good. You forget that I know the truth about all the rumors."

"Nev!" Blaise looked at him in shock. "Don't destroy my reputation."

"Your reputation is safe as long as everyone knows that you are now a one man guy."

"I won't let an anyone come between us." Blaise vowed. "Now lets get to dinner."

Throughout the night Neville had been given one surprised after another. Blaise had Apperated them to the top of the Eiffel Tower, where two house-elves were waiting. A small table held two covered plates, glasses of wine, a bottle of said wine, two candles, and a small vase of blue roses. The food was Neville's favorite dish of garlic chicken and roasted red potatoes that was seasoned with rosemary. Following dinner was tiramisu and chocolate mousse.

After dinner Blaise took him to a muggle cinema. It was the first time any of them had been to one. Blaise confessed that Harry and Draco were the ones to recommend it. Neville spent the whole time cuddled into Blaise's side. By the end they made a promise to see a movie often.

The end of the date was perfect. Blaise took him to Venice for a romantic gondola ride. He and Blaise shared a blanket as Blaise held him close. Neville spent the whole ride hiding his erection and moaning softly. Blaise had taken up whispering Italian in his ear and hearing it was too arousing for Neville.

Once back at Longbottom manor, Neville knocked Blaise to the floor and kissed him with all the pent up passion and desire he felt. The kiss was paired with rutting against each other. The sitting room was filled with Neville's moans and Blaise's growls and grunts. When he felt how hard Blaise was Neville stopped everything by standing up.

"Nev?" Blaise's voice was tight and husky.

"That is payback for the gondola ride." Neville laughed. "Now come on lover boy let's get some sleep."

"Just sleep?" Blaise asked as he stood.

"Yes. Harry is meeting me at Gringotts early. We're claiming our Lordships together. If you're good we'll celebrate tomorrow." Neville gave his boyfriend a cheeky grin.

They locked and warded Neville's room before stripping completely out of their clothes. They went to sleep with Blaise spooning tightly behind Neville. It was the perfect end to the perfect first date. A wonderful start to a beautiful relationship and the best birthday Neville has ever had.

~Fin~


End file.
